A large number of lamps utilize a lamp shade support carried by the lamp and extending around the light bulb, referred to as “Harp.” The upper end of a harp supports the lamp shade. The lamp shade is conventionally fastened to the upper end of the harp by a threaded member on the harp, called “Finial Stud,” over which the lampshade washer is placed and held in position by a lamp “Finial.” FIG. 1 shows different standard parts of a traditional table lamp. Finials are ornamental objects whose primary known use is to beautify table lamps. Finials include a decorative portion, which varies in design, and may include a bore having an internal thread for mating the finial with the finial stud of a table lamp. Though the threaded finial base usually serves a utilitarian purpose, finials are typically very decorative items, and are selected to complement the appearance of the lamps. The finial thus helps secure the lamp shade to the lamp base while at the same time beautifying the top of the lamp. Because of the decorating nature of finials for lamps, finials have become very desirable.
Traditional finials do not generate or emit their own light or sound. It is desirable to have light emitting and/or sound producing finials that can be used as night lamps and/or music players while decorating the table lamps.